Move on and Remember
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: If you haven't read The Medoran Chonicles or Percy Jackson, forget reading this fanfic. It will make no sense otherwise. For those who have read PJO AND TMC, then this fanfic is a crossover between them. 238 year old Aylvair is trying to find her parent/s and find out about her past.
1. 0 - Prologue

**This is a PJO and TMC crossover fanfic. If you don't know what those stand for, you probs shouldn't read this. I have used some characters/races from TMC and PJO and some characters but the main character is my own.**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Rick Riordan OR Lynette Noni**

 **Prologue**

"Thank you everyone. I know that some of you don't get along well, but I'm glad that you take this meeting as a bit of a truce." A woman in business attire was standing in front of many people, all of them very different. All of them leaders of their race. "Now, I know when I sent for you, I didn't give many details. But here they are." She stepped aside to reveal a girl who looked about fourteen. Of course, she wasn't really fourteen though. Being a Meyarin meant that she might've looked fourteen but was actually around 200 years old. The young Meyarin was very pretty. She had black hair that was cut just below her shoulders and her eyes looked like a starry black night. She wore a purple hoodie jacket with words that read, " _Don't underestimate me"._ Ripped, faded, black jeans and black boots finished up her look. 

"This is my daughter, Aylvair Caematas. Your blood will be put into her body, making her able to access all your abilities." There were some angered mutters. The lady held up her hands calmly.

"Please, everyone calm down. There is always method to madness. I am doing this, not for peace, not to have an all-powerful force I can use against you. I just want this for my daughter, for I want her to grow up strong but not abusive, scared but not a coward. I want her to be gentile but firm, wise, brave and the most important. I want her to not judge people on who they are. Too many people judge each other on what they can do or what they look like. I want this to end. This is the main reason why I want to mix your blood and mix it with hers. I want her to have all your abilities so she doesn't think that just because someone can do something different, they are different but the same. _We_ are all different, but we also the same." The murmurs intensified. The woman let them and soon they turned into raised voices. 

"Why should we help you?!"

"How can we trust you?!"

"What's the point?!" The lady didn't stop them. She just stood calmly at the front of the room while they all argued. Finally, a voice spoke over the rest.

"I think we should help her. Plus, if she does decide to use her as a weapon, there are ways to kill her." The person who spoke up was the leader of the Nyxnoxae. Nyxnoxae were humans who could turn into wolves. Except, these wolves looked very different from normal wolves. They had wings sprouting out of their backs and they looked much meaner. The right side of their body, including the wing, was totally white whereas the other side was completely black. The only thing that made a difference on the white side, was their eye which was also black. Even when they were in human form, their colouring stayed the same. They were quite a scary race to be around, even though they weren't a major one.  
"How can you be so calm? We've been told to give some of our blood to this stranger who, might I say, is very fast, strong and powerful and who will have a good advantage to overthrow us." These words came from the leader of a race called the Jarnocks. The leader of the Nyxnoxae didn't even blink an eye. He just answered simply;  
"I trust this young woman. Her reason may not be the best reason but I still trust her. Just give it a try. If it turns into a bad idea then we'll know not to repeat it."  
"We won't be alive to repeat it", the Jarnock leader muttered. The leader of Nyxnoxae either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. The woman beamed. She clapped her hands together and gestured to a table which held small empty vials with weird lids on them.  
"Right, so. All of you who chose to donate your blood, come over here. Anyone against it may go home and no one will stop you." Everyone started to shuffle towards the table. The woman's smile brightened. "Now, I'll hand these out and then tell you what to do. Please wait for your next instructions." She gave a small vial to each person, each person doing as they were told and waiting for the next order. No one had realised, until that moment, that the girl whose body they were putting their blood, was not in the room. The leader of a race called the Shadow walkers noticed it first. 

"Where's the girl?"  
"Oh, she's in her bedroom. I'm not going to join her blood with yours just yet. Talking of your blood, now that you've all got your vials, I want you to take the stopper off." The leaders did so. They saw that the vials had razor sharp daggers on the tip of the vials. Where the handle of the dagger should've been was a sort of thin net. 

"Okay, so I want you to cut yourself and I'm sorry I had to say that. Then all the blood will drip down the small dagger and onto the net which will let the blood flow through and into the jar. Know this, if you try and trick me, I will know. Each net is different and will only let your race's blood into the vial. If you try to pour water or any other substance into the vial and it will squirt back onto your face. I want you to just fill it up to the black line which is about 10mL." The woman smiled again while the leaders cut themselves with mumbles and mutters. Even with the warning, a leader tried to use his spit, only to have it spat back at his face. Once everyone had filled their vials, they handed them back to the woman. 

"Alright, that's all I needed. Thank you for coming today. If you have any inquiries, come and see me now. If you don't, your free to return home. If you're a bit peckish, some biscuits and cakes are in the room to your right." Some of the leaders left while some went to go eat cake. While they did what they pleased, the woman went into her daughter's room, all the blood samples in a Myrox box.  
"Honey, I have the samples. Come with me and we'll get started." The girl followed her mother down to a cellar where chemistry equipment and chemicals bubbled away.  
"Okay, you go lie down on that bed over there while I mix these." The girl obeyed and lay on the bed. She thought it felt like the mortal beds they had in the infirmaries. Her mother came over wearing a mask and protective clothing.  
"I'm going to knock you out so you don't feel a thing." The woman jabbed a needle into the girl's arm. She went out like a light. The woman bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. 

"I'm so sorry Aylvair. So sorry. If you knew why I'm doing this, you might understand. But I'm forbidden to tell you and it's killing me. All will be revealed one day. One day, you'll find out and understand." She whispered to the peacefully sleeping girl. She kissed her daughter's forehead again. She wiped the tears forming in her eyes and said a silent prayer to the girl's father. Then she plunged another needle into the girl's eye.


	2. i

**Again, same message as before. PJO and TMC crossover fanfic. The main character is my OWN character but the others belong to the author (Lynette Noni/ Rick Riordan)**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Rick Riordan OR Lynette Noni**

 **i**

I stared at the door in the air. I still couldn't believe my dad's friend, who was a mortal, could open it. It was amazing! I hugged my dad one last time.  
"Aylvair, you'll be okay, right?" he asked me. I nodded and squeezed him tighter.  
"Dad, you know I'll be fine. I learned all my cool tricks from you after all", I say in a teasing tone. He chuckles and wipes his eyes. "Dad, even after everything, you'll always be my dad." He squeezed me tighter, and I felt tears sting my eyes. He let me go and wiped his eyes again. I hadn't ever seen my dad cry before so this was something very new.  
"You've been an immense joy to me and I don't want to let you go. But I also know that you should know who your real family is. Hopefully, that letter leads you to it. I don't want to hold you back from this. I…I…" he choked on his tears and I ran back into his arms. "I love you", he gasped out. We hugged tighter, not at all afraid people would see our tears. He let go of me again and I wished it would last longer. At the same time, I knew that if I hugged him again, I wouldn't be able to let go. I picked up my suitcase and backpack, looking into each of the friendly eyes I had grown up with. I then looked at the surrounding landscape, making sure it was printed into my mind.

We had chosen to say goodbye on Mount Paedris, the place where, the lady who had opened the door for me, had lost someone close to her. The lady was called Alex James and was a very good friend to my father. The place seemed fitting. Then, mustering the rest of my courage, I stepped through the door. Just as I left, I heard another of my dad's friends, Roka, say to him, "Zain, she'll be fine." I reached up and clutched the necklace, no letting the tears fall. In this new world, everything would be different.

The aeroplane ride to New York was bumpy and I didn't enjoy it one bit. Once I got there, I got off the plane as fast I could. It was warm outside so took off my jumper and wrapped it around my waist. I collected my luggage and then sat down to find the letter my dad had given to me before I departed. I reread it over again. It said this;

Dear Sir or Madam,

I'm sorry to leave this girl on your door step. Her name is Aylvair and her memory is wiped. She is 200 years old now. I know times are dark at the moment, but if you could keep her safe while the war is on, I'd really appreciate it. When you think she's ready, you may send her back to Freya where her real parent is. When she is in Freya, she is to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood where people like her are taught things that they will need to know. I'm sorry I can't go into more detail, but know this. There is only one reason I'm giving her away to (hopefully) somewhere safe where she can grow up safe. I want the best for her and I hope you can give it to her. Thank you so much.

Sincerely, (sign)

I had to now find a place called Camp Half-Blood. I didn't even know where to start so I picked up my bags and decided to try the city first. Thanks to Alex, I had some Freyan money, so I used that to get a taxi. The taxi driver was a young man, probably in his twenties. I told him to head straight to the city when he asked me where I wanted to go. The trip was relaxing and he didn't talk much, just listened to his own music in his headphones. For the first few minutes, I looked around at the scenery. I looked at the watch Alex's friend, Bear Ronnigan, gave me. It read 10:00. Soon I became bored and since I didn't have a phone, I grabbed the album my family and friends had made for me.

The first page was a big picture with all of us together. It brought tears to my eyes and I wiped them away hastily, not wanting the driver to see them. I turned the page and it was a picture of my dad with his friend Roka when he finally woke up. Roka's wife, Kyia, was there. As was the saviour, Alex and some of her friends. Everyone in the picture was crying but they also looked happy. The next picture contained some of my Meyarin friends. We were at the cliff, about to jump off into the cool water below. I scanned the next pictures, almost nearing the end. The last picture was my dad and I in the sunset on a beach in Medora. I remembered that day well. We were having an enjoyable day until a storm hit us. But then my dad made hot chocolate and we watched _The Avengers_ for the umpteenth time. It had always been a favourite and the day hadn't been ruined entirely. I smiled at the memory. 

"Miss, we're in the city soon. Where'd you like me to drop you?" I looked up and told the man to just drop me off at a café somewhere. I put the album back into my bag and made sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. Then, once the taxi had stopped, paid him and headed to the café to get some hot chocolate. The café was across the road from where I was.

As I was walking towards a safe place to cross, I saw some older teenagers. They were just having fun, but Meyarin senses were picking up some odd things. I could tell two of them, a girl and a boy, weren't normal people. The girl had blonde hair and she looked happy enough except her eyes. Her eyes gave away another image, the image being as if she had lived through horrible things. The boy had that similar look in his eyes but he hid it better than the girl. The boy had black floppy hair and looked as if he'd be the sort of dude to go surfing. They both looked pretty relaxed. But it was the odd sheen around them, almost kind of like the _vaeliana_ Alex had around her, that made them stand out. The only difference between Alex's sheen and theirs were the colours. The girl had a cloudy-sky grey sheen whereas the boy's sheen was a sea blue.

I looked down, realising I was staring. When I looked up, the girl and the boy were alone. I crossed the street quickly, all the while keeping track of where they were walking. I could tell they were walking towards an apartment building so I upped my pace, trying not to lose them. The boy turned around and I slowed my pace, hoping he hadn't noticed me. He whispered to the girl, my Meyarin senses picking up what he said easily.  
"Don't turn around now, but we're being followed. Head toward the park." The girl made no movement to signify she was surprised. She did as the boy said though. I knew they thought I was a stalker or some weirdo so I stopped my fast walking and just walked normally toward the park. When I got there, I sat on a lone bench and cupped my head in my hands. The two people I was following were nowhere to be seen. _Why does it have to be so hard?_ I asked myself this repeatedly, wishing I knew what to do. I was lost in a new world and I had no idea what to do.


	3. ii

**Again (** **) This is a PJO and TMC crossover fanfic. Characters belong to the author (Lynette Noni/ Rick Riordan)**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Rick Riordan OR Lynette Noni**

 **ii**

I heard it before I saw it. My head whipped up, hurting my neck. The pair that I had been following were standing in front on me. The boy was holding a capped pen and the girl had a dagger.  
"What you gonna do? Poke my eyes out?" I joke weakly. They don't smile. I try standing up but the boy pushes me down.  
"What type of monster are you?" he asks calmly. I star at him, dumbfounded. _Monster? He must be crazy!_ I think.  
"I'm not a monster. I'm just a Meyarin, trying to find my parent." He the girl scowls at me and I feel scared. I knew that if I had to, I could beat them but I really didn't want to engage in battle.  
"Annabeth, what is a Meyarin?" he asks without turning. I assumed the girl was Annabeth, for she answered him.  
"I've never heard of a creature called a Meyarin before. It must be made up." I could see the boy looking at me, considering what she said. I sighed, knowing explaining would take a long time.  
"I'll ask again, one last time. What type of creature are you?"  
"And I'll tell you one last time. I'm a Meyarin." I said again, trying to stay patient. The boy didn't seem to grow agitated by my answer but I could tell I was pushing his patience.  
"Fine then, _Meyarin,_ why were you following us?"  
"You looked different, and I thought I could get help from you. I'm new to New York see, and I need help getting somewhere."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"A place called Camp Half-Blood." The boy and girl exchanged glances and I could tell they were trying to figure out if I was trustworthy. Suddenly the boy turned around and uncapped his pen which grew into a sword. He thrust it towards me, pricking my hand as I jumped up, over the seat and ran so I was close to the path that lead out of the park. I looked at my hand and watched as the skin grew over the wound. The skin grew over quickly and I was healed in a few seconds.

I was glad for the new tech in Medora for I was able to stuff my suitcase into my short pockets. The Medorans were really smart with coming up with that. I then stuffed my backpack into the pocket too. The one called Annabeth advanced, holding her dagger. I realised these guys might be really good fighters. I also knew they didn't have Meyarin powers like I did though. I raced around them to the other side of the park, using my Meyarin speed. When I stopped, they were running towards me.

I summoned my sword, Dyovnoxae _,_ and stood at the ready as my dad taught me. Dyovnoxaelooked as if it was made of swirling inky blackness and it calmed me. The name roughly meant The Void of Darkness.

The boy reached me first, surprise and confusion on his face but it disappeared quickly. He tried a swipe at my neck but I deflected it with ease. He wasn't as good a fighter as my dad or Roka or even Alex's husband Kaiden. I ran towards a fountain and stood near the edge, being careful not to trip. The boy smiled but it wasn't a welcome smile. It was a smile that made me shiver, a dangerous smile, as if he knew something I didn't. The girl ran to the boy just as he raised his sword arm. I turned around, almost tripping on the fountain's edge. Water rose towards me but before it could drop onto me, I ran behind the fountain and back to the bench where I had sat before. The water dropped onto the ground and soon made a giant watery, muddy puddle. I wasn't even winded but I could tell that the others were starting to drain their energy. They jogged to where I was. 

"Where'd you learn to run like that?" he panted. I shrugged.  
"Maybe if you'd given me a chance to explain, I might've told you. I'm not a monster. I'm not even from your world. I'm from a place called Meya."  
"Never heard of that place. Are you sure you're not making this up?" Annabeth asked this. I sighed again, tired of explaining. All I wanted was to find my way to this place where I'd learn about my parent.  
"Look, if you don't want to help me, then don't. I just need to get to this place called Camp Half-Blood and find out about my parent. That's all I want to do." Annabeth and the boy exchanged another look.  
"You're not a monster?"  
"NO!" The boy put his hands up in surrender.  
"Sorry, just making sure." He sounded genuinely sorry so I let him off the hook.  
"What's your name?"  
"Aylvair. You?"  
"Percy. This is Annabeth" Percy capped his pen and Annabeth put her dagger into her belt. I sent Dyovnoxae back to where it came from, knowing that we wouldn't fight anymore.  
"So, you need to get to Camp Half-Blood?" I nodded. "Come with us. We go there quite a lot. Actually, we don't go there much anymore. We used to go there. But we can show you where to go."

Percy started walking in the direction we had come before our fight, Annabeth by his side. I followed them at a safe distance, still wary of them. They seemed okay though. Annabeth left Percy's side and started to walk next to me.  
"Hey", she said.  
"Hey."  
"As you know I'm Annabeth. I'm a daughter of Athena. Who's your godly parent?" I looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about at all. "You know. If you're going to Camp Half-Blood, then you must have a Greek deity who just happens to be your mum or dad." I just shook my head, completely confused.  
"My only parent is my dad and he's back in Meya. Technically he's not even my biological dad either. I was left on his doorstep when I was 200 years old."  
"200 years old! How?" I didn't really want to talk about it and Annabeth could tell because she changed the subject a bit. I was glad I didn't have to explain why I was so old but looked so young.  
"So, do you know anything about CHB?"  
"CHB?"  
"That's what we call it. Calling it its full name is tiring after a while. CHB is much easier."  
"Oh." I don't know what to say. Luckily, Percy saves me.  
"CHB is a camp that goes all year round so if your parents can't look after you, the camp can. Not many people stay in winter but there's always plenty of people in summer", he said. I nodded slowly, hoping they didn't see how worried I was. "Chiron will explain everything to you when you get there. Plus, all the kids there are like you, they've all got a Greek god or goddess as a parent. If you want, we can stay with you at the camp this weekend. Help you get settled in a bit." I nodded, grateful for the kindness.

The rest of the walk was in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I wondered how I would fit in, wondered who my biological parents were. I even wondered if there was a slight chance I could go back to Medora.


	4. iii

**Same message. PJO and TMC crossover fanfic. I don't own any of the characters except for the main one. Most of the characters belong to author (Lynette Noni/ Rick Riordan)**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Rick Riordan OR Lynette Noni**

 **iii**

I walked into a comfortable looking room. A little baby was in a woman's arms whose back was to us. She must've heard us enter the room for she turned around to look at us, smiling. She looked very young. I thought she looked very pretty, with her chocolate brown hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes shone with warmness, making me feel safe. She was wearing modest home clothes, just a pair of tatty jeans and a green t-shirt.  
"Percy, good you're home. Who's your new friend?" Percy walked over and gave her a hug.  
"Mom, this is Aylvair. She's on her way to CHB."  
"Hello Aylvair. I'm Percy's mother, Sally Blofis." She held out a hand and I took it. Her hands were calloused, but soft. "So, you guys are going to stay at CHB for the weekend?"  
"Yes mom. We'd like to see our friends again, especially Leo."  
"When will you leave?" Percy looked at me as if asking when me for my opinion. I shrugged my shoulders, not minding when we left.  
"We'll have some lunch first and then we'll head off."  
"Well, you're in luck. I just made a batch of cookies. Percy, you've got another cut. I'll just clean it and then I'll get the cookies for you guys." She smiled. It was one of those infectious smiles which made you smile back.  
"Thank you Mrs Blof—"  
"It's Sally dear. Sally."  
"Thank you Sally." Sally smiled and handed Percy the baby. Then she headed down a hall. Percy smiled and squeezed the baby with affection. The baby was wrapped in a purple blanket and looked very cute. Some spit poured out of her mouth and Percy wiped it away without complaint.  
"Aylvair, this is my baby sister Estelle. Estelle, say hi," and he waved the baby's hand in the air. Annabeth smiled.  
"Hi Estelle," I chuckled. "I think you'd make a good dad." I say just as Sally came back and took Estelle from Percy's hold.  
"Yes, he would. Annabeth, can you hold her while I patch up Percy? I'll then put her down for a nap." Annabeth nodded and took Estelle from Sally. Sally then proceeded to clean Percy's arm.  
"Percy, did I do that?"  
"Yeah, you did." He smiled but I felt bad.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, it's not the worst I've gotten. I mean, after the wars I've been though, this is nothing." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Plus, with your mad skills, you probably could've cut my head off in 2 seconds flat without me even knowing it until it would've been too late." He grinned lazily which made me feel much better. I smiled at him, grateful for his easiness. Sally was soon finished. She took Estelle from Annabeth's hold and headed back down the hall.  
"Please sit, ladies", Percy said with a bow. Annabeth swatted at him playfully and sat down. I followed suit, without the slapping, and looked around again.  
"So, what do you know about Greek Mythology?" I looked at Annabeth who had spoken.  
"Nothing really. Where I'm from we don't learn about people from History's beliefs. Plus, it probably would've been different from here."  
"Well, we'll tell you some basics on some of the gods and goddesses and see how you handle it."

Annabeth proceeded to tell me all about the Big Three, the 12 major deities and all the minor deities whose cabins were at CHB. They also told me about some of the other minor gods and goddesses who they'd fought before. Sally came back while Annabeth was talking. She brought us the cookies which were still warm. They were chocolate and blue. I looked at her and she explained that her second husband didn't think foods could be blue so she made sure to prove him wrong. When I bit into it, it filled me with happiness. They were perfect goodness, not to sweet but not too bland. Annabeth started talking again and I listened. All the information somehow stuck and I didn't get a headache. Then she told me all about the different mythical creatures which then lead onto the topic of different weapons and metals.  
"You catch all that information?" I nodded for I couldn't speak. I had just bit into another cookie. Annabeth looked at me oddly and I frowned slightly.  
"Is there chocolate on my face?"  
"No, just… You're sure you caught all that information? And your head isn't about to explode?"  
"No, my head is perfectly fine." She looked at me and shrugged.  
"Most people can only handle a little information at once. Then they mostly forget some of it and it has to be explained again." I shook my head.  
"No, I'm good at remembering things." Annabeth smiled. I looked towards Percy and saw their hands linked. I raised an eyebrow and Annabeth blushed.  
"You didn't realise?" Percy said with a smirk. He then kissed her the top of her head. I shook my head in amazement I hadn't picked it up sooner. I ate another cookie to save me from talking. I looked at my watch again and it read 12:30. I'd been in New York for over 2 hours now. Percy started to stand up.  
"Ok, I'll just pack a small bag and then we can be off. Annabeth, why don't you take Aylvair with you to your room while you pack." Percy left the room with us behind him. He turned into a room on the left and we turned to the room opposite it. The room I walked into was neat and tidy except for the bed which was a mess.  
"Before we went out, I forgot to make my bed. Sorry", Annabeth said. I sat down, pushing some of the cluttering books aside.  
"So, how long have you and Percy been together?" Annabeth's cheeks turn pink and she faces away, pulling some clothes out of her closet.  
"We've known each other since we were twelve but only been together when Percy turned sixteen." I nodded. "Is there a special someone for you?" she asked.  
"No, no one special." I didn't understand why girls were so weird about boys. I guessed that I would understand when the time was right. Annabeth just nodded.  
"Well, I hope the right person for you comes." I smiled at her. "We'll be heading off soon. Where are your bags?" I motioned to my pockets and she cocked her head in confusion.  
"They're in my short pockets."  
"Where did you get your shorts?"  
"A friend from Medora gave them too me. They can't be destroyed and they never get ripped. They can last for thousands of years."  
"Wow! That friend is sure smart to find a way to make them. I wish I had a pair. They seem handy. How much do they fit in them?"  
"As much as you want to fit in them. Whatever is put in them comes from the same place where my friend's sword, A'enara, comes from. My sword, _Dyovnoyxae_ , comes from there too. If you just think of what you want, it will appear in your hand while your hand is in the pocket. They also have a special touch sensor so that if its not your hand in it, it makes the pocket seem empty but if you need someone to take something from the pocket, you can give that person permission." Annabeth looked as if she could be knocked over.  
"Well, do you think you could get some for me?" she said teasingly. I burst into laughter and she followed suit, both of us laughing until our sides ached. This first day would definitely be memorable.


	5. iv

**Yep, me again with the same messages from before. This is a PJO and TMC crossover fanfic. I don't own any of the characters except for the main one.  
All the characters belong to the author (Lynette Noni/ Rick Riordan)**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni/ Rick Riordan**

iv

I woke up with a jolt, my head smacking the seat in front of me. We had been driving for ages and I had fallen asleep as Annabeth and Percy bickered like an old married couple. The scenery hadn't changed much from when I fell asleep.  
"Great gods of Olympus!" I shook my head, trying to clear it and figure out what was going on. I looked out the window and saw wolf-like creatures following us. They ran to keep up with the car but they didn't seem to tire. I remembered seeing them somewhere before but I couldn't quite remember where. 

"We're being chased by Fterotos Lykos." I looked at Annabeth who had turned around in her seat to face me.  
"Fterotos Lykos?"  
"It roughly means winged wolf. They aren't Greek creatures so we have no idea how to defeat them. They only started appearing around a year ago. No one knows where they came from either. Percy and I have never needed to face them before so we've been lucky. According to the others who've had to face them, they defeat their prey and then let the body rot and then eat it after it's rotted." Annabeth shuddered. I looked back at the creatures. One half of their body was black while the other was white, the split clean in the middle. Even the wings were either black or white. They looked fierce and I knew then and then it clicked. I remembered what they were.  
"Nyxnoxae. They're called Nyxnoxae." Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything. Percy swerved off the road and onto a field. On the far side there was a thicket of trees and bushes.  
"Okay, I'm gonna park the car in that thicket. We're never gonna get to the boarder of CHB without fighting them so it now or never. When I say so, I want you to get out of the car and fight." Percy fired the ignition and made for the trees. I made sure all my items were in my pockets. Once I was sure I was ready, I unbuckled my seatbelt. I didn't summon Dyovnoxae just yet for fear of the car stopping abruptly and me hitting someone with it.

Annabeth jumped out of the car even while it was still moving, her dagger in front of her. I jumped out the other side, summoning Dyovnoxae. The inky blackness in the sword swirled faster and with more anger. I stopped looking at Dyovnoxae and focused on the Nyxnoxae. They had gained on us but were now slowing down as they neared us. The biggest one, in the lead, I guessed was the leader. Percy was on my right while Annabeth stood to my left, the three of us standing our ground. The leading Nyxnoxae growled, baring his teeth. I stepped forward with Annabeth and Percy behind me. The leader raised his wings and let out a howl.

He started to run at me, teeth bared. The other Nyxnoxae held back surprising me. I glanced at Annabeth and Percy, all of us thinking the same thing. We charged in unison, all of us with our weapons raised.

Just as we were about to collide with the Nyxnoxae, I stabbed my sword into the ground, letting out a powerful yell. Six zombies started to climb out of the ground surrounding my sword. They were all bone, with sharper bones as weapons. Percy and Annabeth stared not being able to keep their surprise off their faces, pulled up short for a second. I pulled my sword out of the ground and pointed it to the remaining Nyxnoxae. The zombies started forward with me close behind. They were fast. Percy and Annabeth had shrunk back and I could see them out of the corner of my eye, fighting to get two of the zombies off of them. I ignored them and continued my charge. While I had been summoning the zombies, the leader Nyxnoxae had returned to be with his pack. Now, they ran in unison towards us. I banished Dyovnoxae and jumped forward so I was running like the Nyxnoxae. I hadn't even noticed my body changing as I jumped. But I had noticed some tingling behind my eyes and in my brain.

I leapt onto the back of one of the Nyxnoxae, sinking my new teeth into its fur. I could taste the blood in my mouth as the Nyxnoxae threw me off, pinning me onto my back. For some reason, I could tell this Nyxnoxae was a girl. I pushed her off me roughly and she limped back, whining. I didn't attack her again, instead, leaping into the battle and attacking the leader. He was already being beaten mercilessly by one of my zombies so when I attacked him, it surprised him. He whined, and the other Nyxnoxae retreated a bit. I turned back into a human and summoned Dyovnoxae. The Nyxnoxae all turned into their human form while Annabeth and Percy ran over to us, the zombies holding them capture retreating. The other zombies were still standing erect, waiting for their next orders. 

"You can summon zombies? And shapeshift?" Percy huffed. I shrugged, not at all winded by my battle. I was a bit surprised that he couldn't shapeshift and summon zombies. I had thought everyone could.

"We bring peace. We only wanted to talk. You see, our old leader died about a year ago. He said that a girl had his blood in her and we were to talk to her." Percy and Annabeth looked at me and I looked at them, not knowing what he was talking about at all.  
"Why did you attack us then?"  
"You see, that girl there," he pointed at me, "She's got the smell of our leader's blood on her. We want to talk to her. Alone. Just me and her." I didn't know what made me so it, but I trusted him. Percy started to raise his sword again but I put my arm out, stopping him.  
"Percy, let me talk to him. Alone as he says." Percy was about to argue but Annabeth stopped him. He still didn't look happy about it but lets me go anyway. I walk towards the Nyxnoxae leader and follow him to a lone tree standing a good distance away from them. He stopped and turned to me, his eyes glinting dangerous looking but also kind. 

"So, what is so important that you need to see my alone?" I ask. I knew that what I had said didn't seem polite but I was tired of being polite. I crossed my arms and stood facing him. These people had attacked us and then wanted to talk. The leader started speaking, seeming unfazed by my rudeness.  
"So, as you know, our leader died about a year ago. He trusted a secret with me and about 5 other close friends. He told us that about 38 years ago, there was a woman who had told him and most of the other leaders of each race to come and speak with her. He told us what happened and when he died, to keep a close eye on the girl whose blood is mixed with his. To make sure her mother's wish was fulfilled." He looked as if he was telling the truth so I believed him. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Then my brain remembered what he had said.  
"Wait, you said that my mother had a wish for me. What was it?" He looked at me with surprise on his face. He quickly hid it which left me even more confused than before.  
"If you don't know, then maybe your mother would like to tell you herself when the time is right. It is not my place to tell you what you." He bowed low and started to walk away, leaving me stunned and curious. I didn't let my brain ponder on the topic too much though for I knew I would be told when the time was right, like the Nyxnoxae told me. Instead, I jogged back to where the others were waiting.


	6. v

**I haven't written in a while and this is a short chapter because I couldn't think of much to put in it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni or Rick Riordan and I don't own any of the characters save for Aylvair and Rowan.**

 **v**

"Welcome to Camp-Half Blood Aylvair. I hope your journey wasn't too rough." A centaur stood in front of me, smiling kindly. He looked a little old but also seemed as if he knew the secrets of the universe. After the trouble with the Nyxnoxae, our journey had been smooth. As soon as we had crossed into CHB boarders, Percy and Annabeth had visibly relaxed. "Now, if the gods have held their promise, then you shall be claimed soon. In the meanwhile, why don't you tell me your story." It wasn't a command, it was more like a suggestion. The old centaur headed towards an old three-story house. It looked as if it had been standing a long time and could collapse at a touch. He didn't seem worried though, for he clip-clopped up the stairs with Percy and Annabeth following close behind. Just as I was about to follow, I stopped. I could sense something or someone watching me. I whipped around and squinted into the woods to the west. I couldn't see anything though. I thought I was being paranoid but squinted harder one last time.  
"Aylvair, are you coming?" I turned to see Annabeth on the steps, looking at me curiously.  
"Yeah, sorry. Just got distracted by… by…" Annabeth shook her head.  
"I don't mind. You don't have to tell me. Come on," and she headed back inside. I followed, but not before I glanced back toward the forest.

So, I told Chiron (the old centaur), what I was doing here and showed him the letter my mother gave me. Percy and Annabeth had then left us alone to talk. Chiron gave me a simple rundown of what happened here and I felt grateful for his help. He had the stood up and started walking toward the cabins. I followed close behind him. He then turned left towards the arena instead. When we finally reached the arena, three lone figures were fighting with swords. One was sitting on the benches. He had blonde hair the colour of the sun and freckles. He was smiling down at one of the boys who was fighting. The boy who he was staring at wore all black with a skull on his t-shirt. He was pale and looked as if he'd been though more than what a boy his age should've been though. The boy in black was fighting a boy with chocolate brown hair whose body was facing away from me. When he turned around I could see him more clearly. He had dark tanned skin and olive-green eyes. They must've seen us for they stopped fighting and sheathed their swords. The one sitting in the stands stood up. The two boys who had been fighting were panting.  
"Right boys. This is Aylvair. She's new. Aylvair, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Chiron gestured to the boy in black. He didn't look happy but I remembered that Hades was the God of the Dead so I knew it might be rare to see him smile. Chiron continued, "This is Will Solace, son of Apollo." Chiron then gestured to the boy who'd been sitting on the side lines. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "And last, but certainly not least, Rowan Laevie, another son of Apollo." The last boy nodded his head in my direction in what seemed as respect.  
"Ok, Rowan, can you take Aylvair around the camp?" Chiron smiled at the boy. The boy cocked his head to the side but nodded. "Perfect! Will, Phil is injured and needs medical attention." The blonde boy nodded and headed in the direction of the Big House. "Nico, can you put these swords away?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Rowan beckoning for me to follow him.

He lead me toward a field with strawberries. Some of the campers (that's what Chiron told me to call them) were making them grow faster.

"This place is called the Strawberry Fields. Not a very inventive name but it at least explains what the field is." I nod and he continues. "The Forge is the old building we passed. It's where the Hephaestus children spend most of their time." I remember the big, old building we passed and make sure I remember it as the Forge. We then passed many other building around camp and Rowan made sure I knew what each of them were for. After we visited the Forge and went inside (it was very smoky and busy), we headed to another old building that looked a bit like a shed. "We'll head to the armoury now so we can get you some armour that fits you before tonight. You really don't want armour that doesn't fit you tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"You'll just have to find out." I was curious but I knew he wasn't going to tell me, so instead of begging for him to tell me, I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded. The armour was very uncomfortable and I knew then and there that I wasn't going to wear it. "Right, until we know who your godly parent is, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin. They take all the unclaimed children until their parent claims them. Most of the godly parents will claim you quickly though, for Percy made a deal with the gods so now they have to claim their children." I winced at the claiming part and hoped that the CHB definition of claiming was very different to the Medoran claiming.

The Hermes cabin wasn't that bad. I got my own private corner of the room and nobody disturbed me. As soon as I got into the cabin after dinner, everyone was getting into their armour. I followed suit but I didn't put on the armour that Rowan gave me. I put my own Meyarin armour on. It was much more comfortable than the armour that Rowan gave me and it made me feel more like myself. The amour was invincible and so was I. I was ready for whatever they had to throw at me.


	7. vi

**Ok, so here is another chapter quick smart. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni or Rick Riordan. I do not own any of these characters except for Aylvair and Rowan and some of the background characters.**

 **vi**

"Right, you guys know the rules. All magical objects are allowed. No killing. Now, let the games begin!" I set off running with my team. We're playing Capture the Flag and I know I'll be good at it. My team is made up of campers from the Apollo, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes and other cabins. The apposing team has the Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Iris and other cabins.

"Right. You guys will be defence and you'll be the attack. You guys can help with the distractions." Annabeth pointed at me to help with the defence. As the others went their way, I went over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, can I help look for the flag?" Annabeth looked at me softly and told me to help with the defence. I decided not to listen and ran as fast as my Meyarin speed would allow me. Thanks to my Meyarin hearing ability, I could hear Annabeth curse behind me. I stopped running when I knew that no one had followed me, when I was alone. Only then, did I let myself stop and think. I had an idea of what I could do and I knew that if I succeeded, it would be a quick, easy finish to the game. Keeping my idea in mind, I let myself slip into the shadows.

"No one will find the flag."

"Shush. Someone could be listening."

"No one's listening. Even if they were, they'd never find the flag inside Bunker 9. They couldn't. Plus, not everyone can get into Bunker 9. You need fire to access it anyway and I don't think anyone has fire on their fingertips like Leo did."  
"What if they get a torch?"

"They won't think to look in there. We'll be fine." What they didn't know was that someone was listening. I was listening. I was eavesdropping over them for that's where the Shadows took me and I trusted them. I remembered what Rowan said about Bunker 9 and now I knew how to get in. I slipped quietly back into the Shadows and let them take me to Bunker 9.

Bunker 9 looked like an old workshop and I thought that maybe it would fall if I touched. I summoned fire into my palm, the flames licking and tickling my palm. I pressed my hand to where I thought would be the right place and the door swung inwards. Stepping into Bunker 9, I made my flames vanish. Using my Meyarin heightened senses, I searched for the flag. I spied it on the mast of a half-finished ship. Climbing up and grabbing the flag, I let the Shadows engulf me and take me where I need to go.

Stepping out of the Shadow's embrace, I know I'm not alone. I can tell the river I must get across to win is at least 100 meters away. I'm pondering why I'm here when two girls step out of the cover of the trees. Quickly shoving the flag into my pocket, I act as if I'm scouting.

"Hey, you there. What're you doing here?" I look at the girls, keeping my face blank.

"Did you hear what I said? What're you doing here? Spying?" I frown and shake my head. The girls start to advance and I back away. Just as they were getting too close for comfort, twigs snap. The girl's eyes dart around, looking for the source. A figure bursts through the trees and attacks them. While they're distracted I make sure the flag is still in my pocket. The girls soon throw the figure off and start advancing towards me again.  
"Hey, he's got your flag!" I shout. They look at me as if I'm crazy. "He has your flag. I can see it in his pocket." I quickly swerve around them and make a break for the figure. Fortunately, he's unconscious. I stick my hand into his pocket quickly, keeping it in a fist to keep a copy of the flag in my clutched hand. The girls don't notice the flag and I get away with my trick. I pull my hand out of his pocket and take a quick glance at his face. It's Rowan. Pulling my hand quickly out of Rowan's pocket, I hand the girls the copied flag.

"Here's your flag." The girls look at me suspiciously.

"Why are you helping us?"  
"I'm helping you because I want to. I don't need a reason." The girls shrug and run off back into the forest. when I knew they'd gone, I summoned water and threw it on Rowan's face. He woke with a start, thrusting his sword toward me.

"Easy there. It's time we win this game." He shook his head, getting his wet hair out of his eyes.  
"How? We don't have the flag. Also, I wasn't unconscious. I was lying still so you all thought I was knocked out. It worked. And I heard everything you said," he said, jumping to his feet. "I heard that you gave them the flag. So how are we meant to win if we don't have the flag?" I pull the real flag out of my pocket and hand it to him. He's shocked and I try not to look a little smug.

"If this is the flag, then what do they have?" I pull up the arm of my armour and show him the torn piece of fabric.

"I tore this fabric off my top and them made it so it looks like it's their flag. But it won't last long. Only about 10 minutes. You need to hurry. The river is about 100 meters that way", I say pointing in the direction of the river. He gives me one last look, trying to figure out if I'm lying. I roll my eyes and give him a push, making him go.

"Congrats. You've won the game. Now, time to go to bed. It's been an exhausting day for you all." Chiron is telling us a list of things to do but I've tuned out. I'm tired and I know that the girls will kill me if they can. They glare at me, making goose bumps pop up on my skin. "Now…" Chiron stops abruptly and everyone looked behind them. I turn and see a gigantic dog, staring at us hungrily. Chiron slowly removes his bow from his shoulder and nocks an arrow. Before I realise what I'm doing, I run forward and shield the dog with my body. Chiron gives me a look as if to say _What in Olympus' name are you doing?_ but I ignore him. Instead, I make a gurgle in the back of my throat. The dog sniffs and then darts off. Everyone just looks at me as if I'm crazy. I just look at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Green light shimmers on the ground and I look up. A symbol shines above my head. People gasp and I look around at their astonished faces. I then look back at the where the green light was but its vanished.

"Right everybody. Well just… ummm… head off to your cabins now and have a good night's sleep." As I start to follow everyone, Chiron calls me back. "Not you Aylvair. I want you to come with me." He leads me back to my cabin and tells me to collect my things from my corner. I do so obediently and then follow him to another cabin. This cabin is made of onyx and makes me feel as if death were in its doorway. It felt nice and I liked it.

"Aylvair, this is the Hades cabin. Your father claimed you just then." I nod for my brain is too tired to comprehend what he said. "I'll let you settle in. Nico should be here soon." I nod again and he leaves. I look around the dark cabin. The only light comes from the full moon outside the window. From what I can see, there's 3 beds in the cabin. One of them looks like it's been slept in so I avoid that one. I pick the one nearest the window and dump my things on the floor at the end of the bed. Climbing in, I felt almost like I was at home. The sheets felt like silk and the blanket was cosy and warm. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was the dark-haired boy closing the door softly and smiling down at me. It wasn't an evil smile, it was more like a brotherly gesture. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.


	8. vii

**This is a shorter chapter but it includes a big twist. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni or Rick Riordan. I do not own any of these characters except for Aylvair.**

 **vii**

 _Aylvair! Meet. Forest. 2. Before dawn._

I woke, sweat pouring down my forehead and back. I shivered and looked over at the other bed, hoping I didn't wake my brother (half-brother?). I hadn't thankfully. I checked the black digital clock on the bedside. It read 4:00. I knew the voice who'd spoken in my head and I knew what they wanted. The person had contacted me in similar ways before. Slipping out of bed and quietly putting some clothes on, I sneak out of the window above my bed.

Standing in the cold isn't fun. _Why was uncle taking so long?_ I thought. After a couple minutes of stamping my feet and rubbing my arms to keep warm, I felt a presence.

"Hello Aylvair. Long-time no see." Stepping out of the Shadows is my uncle. He looks the same from when I last saw him. Honey coloured hair and golden eyes. All black clothes on his tanned skin.

"Hello uncle. How are you? You haven't contacted me for ages. Why now?" He looks at me and gives me a small smile. I like his smile. It makes me feel loved.  
"It's been so long. Too long. I've missed you terribly."

"But why uncle? Why now to call me?" He leans against a tree, folding his arms across his chest.

"Things have been changing. I feel a bad omen coming. One even more powerful than I and Alexandra Jennings put together. If only that drat Alexandra Jennings hadn't thought I was…" He sighed. "If only she knew the whole truth. If only she hadn't been blinded by her thinking. If only… if only..." I nod, not knowing what to say nor what to do. "But I mustn't bore you with my ranting. I called you to tell you terrible things are arising. The Nyxnoxae have come into the Mortal world, everything is at unease. I must warn you. You mustn't get too attached to this world for the dreadful things could overthrow everything and kill anyone in their way. I never want to see you hurt." I nod, tears glistening in my eyes. I love my uncle and tell him so. His golden eyes, usually hard, glint sorrowfully, full of compassion and love. Flicking his hair away from his eyes, he stands straighter and I smile at him.

"I love you Aylvair. Even though you aren't my daughter, I wish to the Greek gods you were. As that daughter, I have always loved you and will continue to do so. Stay safe. Don't stray from what your heart tells you to do." He turns his back and starts to walk back into the shadows.

"Wait! Uncle, wait!" He turns and I tell him the last thing I wanted to tell him.

"Uncle, no matter what happens, I will always love you to. I'll try and make them see. If I go back to Medora, I'll make them see." I thought my words would make him happy. What I didn't think would happen would be that he races towards me and holds me by the shoulders, making me a bit nervous.  
"No Aylvair. No. Don't put yourself in danger for me. If they knew who you are, you could be thrown in the dungeons for eternity. I don't want that for you. I never want that to happen to anyone, especially you. Promise me. Promise me you won't do anything to endanger yourself. Please." His eyes are filled with worry that I make the promise, knowing that one day, I'll probably have to break it to have him with me. To have him live in Medora with me. To be one happy family. He looks satisfied but still worried after I make the promise. Clutching me in a bear hug, he whispers in my ear;

"Please Aylvair. Please. You're all I have left." With those departing words, he ran back into the trees, leaving me with the lingering smell of him. I love him. I love him more than anyone knew. He's been my big secret and has tried to be there for me always. He was my mother's brother through and through. Even though my mother had two brothers, which made me have two uncles, he'd always been my favourite. He was the reason I continued living. My goal was to clear his name and let him live the rest of his life with me, in Meya.

"I love you, uncle Aven."

 **Ah-ha-ha! Bam! Hope you enjoyed that little TMC tie in. I wonder what Aven will be doing in the upcoming chapters?**


	9. viii

**Aha! Another chapter for you lucky readers. Did I put another plot twist in this chapter? Yes I did. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni or Rick Riordan. I do not own any of these characters except Aylvair and Rowan.**

 **viii**

"Morning sleepy head." I wake with a pale face and a mop of black hair, standing over me. Still tired, I cover my head with the pillow which the person just snatches away. I then try to snuggle down deeper into the bed but the person just pulls back the covers.

"Go away. M'tryin' to sleep." I groan. He just smirks and pulls me off the bed onto the cold, hard, onyx floor. I look back up at him from the ground and find the dark-haired boy from yesterday staring at me. I wrack my brains for his name and remember Chiron calling him Nico.

"No sleeping in. You can sleep in if you want but then you'll miss breakfast. Plus, Rowan, Will and I are supposed to take you around camp. So, no. No sleeping in."

"You do realise you have to respect your elders."

"You're 14. I'm 15. I think you'll need to respect _me._ Also, I was trapped into a casino for what? 65 years? 70 years? So, I'm much older that you." I push myself into a sitting position and glare at him.

"Actually, you've got my age wrong. I may look 14 but I'm actually 238." The smirk is wiped off his face and he frowns.

"How'd you get that old but still look so young?"

"I'm Meyarin. We live for thousands of years. My uncle looks about 30 but is actually over 3000 years old." He nods and starts walking toward the door.

"Alright, my ancient one. I'll leave you to get changed and clean up. Be outside in 15 minutes or we skip breakfast. Which, by the way, you won't want to do."

"Oh, and you'll happily skip your morning meal?"

"Sis, I don't need to eat as much as you do. I've survived in a ceramic jar for a week, only eating pomegranate seeds. Also, I've ventured through Tartarus, only drinking liquid fire. So no, I don't need to eat as much as you do." I was impressed by what he'd done but didn't let it show. I could tell though that he knew he'd won.

"Fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"You've got 13 minutes now. You might need to get a move on." Moaning, I stumble into a standing position and walk unsteadily to the bathroom.

The food at CHB is delicious. You can eat whatever you like for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I decided to start easy with chocolate coated pancakes and a glass of a Meyarin drink called Blaed. It got its name from the blood red colour with silver dots in the liquid. It tastes brilliant and I feel very at home. After easting, Nico and I go to get Rowan and Will and we walk around CHB. We end up at the arena, the first place I met them.

"Right Aylvair, we want to test your fighting ability. There's a guy in there who'll test you and see how well you fight." Before I could complain, they left me alone to walk into the arena by myself.

"You guys suck." I huff as I walk towards the arena centre. Summoning Dyovnoxae, I turn in a full circle, trying to find where my attacker will come from. Only thanks to my Meyarin abilities, am I able to parry the attacking sword aimed for my neck. I turn and thrust my elbow into my apponent's stomach but it does nothing. It's like he's made of steel. I think it did more damage to my elbow than him. My attacker is relentless and he rains blow after blow on me. I can tell it's a boy but I wonder how he can continue for so long. Soon, even I'm puffing with exhaustion but he continues his onslaught. When I finally fall to my knees, does he stop. Holding out his hand, I take it, shakily getting to my feet. My opponent is breathing heavily but not puffing like I am.

"You fight well. Chiron told me you're Meyarin. I didn't believe him at first but now I've seen it first hand and I believe him entirely. Congrats." I wipe my sweaty hair out of my eyes and see a boy with blonde hair and bright emerald eyes that look full of mischief. He's got a strong build and handsome in his own way.

"What's your name?" I'm still catching my breath when he asks so it doesn't come out right. "Sorry, didn't catch that." He looks patient and I smile.

"Aylvair. Aylvair Erraeya. Well, my actual last name is Dalmarta but since Zain, my adoptive father adopted me, I've gone by Aylvair Erraeya." He nods and smiles at me.

"Ok, so, how'd she do?" I turn and see Nico, Rowan and Will coming down from the stands. My cheeks burn red. Thankfully, they either don't see or they're kind enough to not to acknowledge it. my opponent looks at them and smiles their way.

"She sure is a Meyarin. She's got enough stamina to last a decent hour fighting normally and she's strong." Rowan looks at me and smiles. I smile back, my embarrassment gone.

"Well, that's good. At least now we know to always have the Hades cabin on our side during Capture the Flag." I looked over to see Will nudge Nico, smiling. The Hades boy's cheeks went beetroot red and he looked at his shoes. I smiled to myself.

"Sweet. So, where you guys headed now?"

"We don't have a schedule to follow so I guess wherever the day takes us."

"Cool crickets! So then, miss Aylvair, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Ok, so, my name is Aylvair and I…" I tell them him my story. Will, Nico and Rowan listen in as well and I assume they don't know anything about me. When I mention the part about the farewells and that Alexandra Jennings opened a door for me, he looked more interested. After I finish, he asks me something that I didn't expect him to ask me.

"Who was at the farewell?" I blinked and answered.

"Well, my adoptive father, Zain, my uncle Roka, although he doesn't know he's my uncle, my uncle's wife, Kyia…"

"What about the mortals? The gifted ones?"

"Alexandra Jennings, Kaiden James her boyfriend, Bear Ronnigan, Delucia Cavelle and princess, her boyfriend Jordan Sparker…" When I said Jordan's name, he flinched and his eyes widened.

"Wait, did you say Jordan Sparker?"

"Yeah, why?" I was confused. _How does he know Jordan Sparker?_ and then a more important question _How does he know about Meyarins and gifted mortals?_ The boy rubs his neck and puffs out a breath.

"Jordan's my brother. My name is Luka Sparker."

 **Did I just put another plot twist in here? Yes I did.**


	10. ix

**This is probably the longest chapter yet. Also, this is just Luka's story which is also on my Instagram acc ( _meyamedoran) and I wrote it just for the crossover fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni and I do NOT own any of these characters.**

 **ix – Luka's Story**

"Luka! Come help me make chocolate cookies!" I scramble off my bed and run down the steps to make sure my little brother Jordan isn't doing something dangerous. Our parents don't look after us and Jordan's only 4, the light of my life. He's funny, mischievous and a fun person to be with. But he's also a stickler to the rules and obeys mom and dad way too much.

"Come on Luka! I want to eat them as soon as possible. I'm hungry!" I might've forgotten to mention something else about him. He's very impatient. "Finally! You took _forever_ to get here!" He makes the word _forever_ last forever that I start to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" I can't stop he giggles and he starts to tear up. I stop laughing.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"You were laughing at me. I don't like it when people laugh at me." His tears are flowing down his cheeks now so I scoop him up. Tipping him upside down, I tickle his sides, careful not to drop him on his head. His sad tears soon turn into tears of laughter. Putting him down, he falls to the ground with laughter.

"Ok, Mr Hungry. If you're so hungry, let's make those cookies." That gets him off the floor and getting the ingredient out of the cupboard. As he gets the ingredients out, I hum our favourite song. It's by a band called _Myths and Meyarins_. They named themselves that after the myth of the Meyarins, the race that no one knew really existed.

 _Forever forever,_

 _It's a very long time._

 _Nothing can ever sever,_

 _It's an endless rhyme._

 _Infinity infinity,_

 _It's a very long time._

 _Nothing compare to its divinity,_

 _It's an endless rhyme._

 _Eternity eternity,_

 _It's a very long time._

 _Nothing is its enemy,_

 _It's an endless rhyme._

I stop singing when I hear the back door close. Jordan looks up from sitting in front of the oven and starts to run into the hall.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're home!" I stay behind him. My parents don't like us. They shun me and then shun Jordan for fear he has what I've got.

"Hello Jordan. Where's your brother? Your father and I need to speak with him." I'm hanging behind the corner so when our mother asks to see me, I step out from where I'd been lurking.

"Ah! Luka. Your father and I need to speak with you." Jordan looks from one person to the other. "Alone, Jordan. Alone." Father says. Jordan looks disappointed so I decide to make him happier.

"Hey buddy. Let's get some dillyberry juice and cookies and I'll set up a movie for you. How's that sound?" I suggest. Jordan's mood picks up and he nodded happily. Taking the cookies out of the oven, I place them on a plate and get a mug from the cupboard, filling it with dillyberry juice. Taking the food upstairs with Jordan getting under my legs wasn't easy.

"Jordan! Stop getting under me. You'll make me spill everything. Go on up and pick a movie." Jordan smiles and obeys. When I reach the top of the stairs, I head toward the mini movie theatre. Jordan's already there, holding the movie menu.

"I want to watch _The 6 Deaths_. Please Luka! Let me watch _The 6 Deaths._ " He sits on his knees and holds his hands like he's praying. "Please Luka! Please!"

"Jordan! You know you can't watch that!" He actually looks sad when I tell him.

"Awww! Why not? I'm a grown boy!"

"No Jordan! No! That movie is _way_ too violent for you. Plus, it'll give you nightmares." Jordan starts to tear up and I try to find something more suitable for him to watch.

"How about you watch _Mr Wow-zers_. You love that movie after all."

"How about the _Fighter's Test_? Can I watch that?"

"Not alone for the first time. Maybe after I finish talking to mom and dad we can watch that together." Jordan looks happy again and I put _Mr Wow-zers_ on for him.

As the overture comes on I slip quietly out of the room. As I shuffle into the dining room, I see that mother and father are already sitting there patiently. Father sees me first.

"Ah! Luka. You're here. Your mother and I have come to a decision. You've not even finished your first year so I don't think it would matter if we pull you out." My face must've shown my shock for my parents looked at each other and nodded once.

"You… You can't be serious! I want to continue. I _need_ to continue!"

"No. We're dead serious. You'll finish this year and then no more Akarnae for you."

"Is that all?" I say disheartened.

"Yes. That is all. You may go now." I get up and leave the table.

Instead of joining Jordan in the mini theatre, I head to my room. Slamming the door shut, I throw my pillow at the closed entryway. I slip my hand under the mattress, above the bed frame and pull out three knives. Aiming for the dart target, I throw the first two which hit right next to each other in the centre. I hold the third in my hand, about to throw. But something stops me. Instead, I run the blade of the knife along the underside of my forearm. Blood trickles down my arm and its covered the blade tip. It hurts but I like the pain. It feels nice. I throw the bloodied knife toward the target and it hits right between the other two blades. Tugging the blades from the target board, I tuck them under the bed again. I then go into the bathroom and wash my arm which is now covered in blood. When it flushes down the sink, it looks like red cordial.

"Luka, can we watch the _Fighter's Test_ now?" I attempt to slip into the mini theatre without Jordan noticing but he does. "Please Luka! Pweety Pweese!"

"Ok, we can watch it." Jordan smiles and sets the movie up. Jordan's captured into the story but I'm not really concentrating.

"Luka, what happened to your arm?" Jordan's paused the movie but I haven't been concentrating.

"Huh?"

"What happened to your arm? Its red."

"Oh, that's nothing. Just a scratch." I can tell he knows I'm lying. He fortunately doesn't press and I'm grateful. Jordan starts the movie again and I try and concentrate for Jordan's sake. We're up to the part where the fighters are fighting eachother in a battle to the death. 5 of the fighters are already dead and lying on the floor. I'm amazed at how Jordan isn't scared by it but I guess I don't give enough credit.

"Luka, please tell me if something is wrong." He's paused the movie again and looking at me worriedly.

"Hey buddy. I'm fine." Lie. I hate lying to Jordan and I'm not a very good liar either. He knows I'm lying and I know he knows. "I'm sorry buddy. I'm might not be fine, but it's nothing for you to worry about. I'll be ok."

I had a term left of school at Akarnae before my parents would take me out. During that short term, I studied hard and tried to focus during classes. My teachers were surprised at my hard work and dedication but didn't question it. The only teacher that I could confide in was my Archery teacher, Maggie. She was a Meyarin and she understood me more than anyone. She helped me the most in the weeks that went by.

 **6 years later**

"Luka! Luka! Mom and dad want you! Luka?" I see Jordan walk into my room and I can tell he can't find me. I hope he finds the letter I left him. Bingo! He found it. I imagine him reading it and I imagine his voice, reading it out. It reads;

 _Dear Jordan,_

 _I'm so sorry. You can't tell mom and dad, but I've left. You'll never see me again but know that I'll always love you. I've placed a dummy that looks like me in the back garden, acting like I committed suicide. Please don't tell mom and dad this. I needed to get away. If you ever need to know anything about me, when you go to Akarnae, seek out Maggie. She's the archery teacher and she knew me. she'll tell you everything._

 _I'm sooo sorry Jordan._

 _Love, Luka._

I'm ashamed of myself for not telling him the reason I left but I knew I couldn't stay a moment longer in this place. I had finally had enough after I had an argument with mom and dad again about Akarnae. I would've finished my years at Akarnae by now but because my dratted parents took me out, I never got a good education. Leaving behind my home was easy. Leaving my parents was easy. Leaving Jordan? That was hard but I knew it had to be done. Maybe he would become a better person because of it, not such a spoiled brat. I would never know.

 _Hello Luka. Come through this door and you'll find what you seek._ I never imagined the Library to speak but I followed its instructions.

Where the Library will lead me, I don't know. Where the rest of my journey will take me is a mystery. One thing I know though is that, no matter where I head, no matter where I go, I will always remember the kindness of those who were good to me. I will always remember Maggie's patience while I'm ranting to her. I will always remember my parent's disgust at my Meyarin abilities and I will not be like them. And, of course, I will always remember Jordan. My little brother Jordan who I love dearly. My dear, young, brother Jordan.

 **I'm sorry. Actually, no I'm not**


	11. x

**And… Here is your next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter for ages, but I've been busy. I'll try and post one more often! But for now, here's a long chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni or Rick Riordan. I do NOT own any of the characters (except the ones I created)**

 **x**

"Wow! That's so sad Luka. I'm sorry you had to leave Jordan. I saw him at my farewell party. He's definitely changed from what you've said about him before. In fact, he's going to marry the princess of Tryllin."

"Arranged marriage from our parents?" Luka is sceptical, but I assure him it's because Jordan loves the princess, Dix, because of his feelings and not because of an arranged marriage. Rowan tugs my sleeve, gesturing with his head toward the Big House.

"I'm sorry Luka, but Percy and Annabeth are leaving this morning. We want to say goodbye."

"No problem. Well, it's been nice to meet you Aylvair. I hope we see eachother around camp more often." As I get dragged away by Nico and Rowan, I smile back at Luka. It felt great to know someone like me was here.

Percy and Annabeth are being surrounded by hordes of campers. When Rowan, Will, Nico and I finally reach them, they look a bit tired from saying goodbye so many times. Percy's face brightens when he sees me though.

"Hey Aylvair! Hope you feel at home here. I did and so did everyone here. Even little Nico." I turned my head to look at my half-brother but he's not looking at anyone. He's staring at the ground, red seeping into his cheeks. I thank Percy and shake his hand. I hug Annabeth and wish her and Percy a safe journey home. It was nice to have met them.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I owe you guys big time. Even if you wanted to kill me at first sight." Percy and Annabeth grinned at me, all of us remembering their stupidity. I hug Annabeth one more time, each of us not really wanting to let go. But I let go first, because I know if I hug her for any longer, letting go would be even harder. We break apart and her and Percy get into their car.

"We all wish you a safe journey home and we're glad you could come and visit us. You even brought us a new camper and we're grateful for that too." Chiron's smile was fatherly and it made my heart swell with sadness. The smile reminded me of Zain, my father. Percy started the engine but before he could hit the gas, a boy from the back of the crowd shouted;

"Chiron! Dare's having a prophecy!" Chiron turned and galloped over to a red-head near the front of the crowd. Percy and Annabeth jumped out of the car and raced over to the girl's side. She was sitting on the ground, green smoke pouring out of her mouth. In a voice that didn't sound like one she had, she started sprouting words. Someone frantically wrote down what she said.

 _Four will take a stand when the oldest god rises again,_

 _The Mage, the Healer, the Shifter, the Lost._

 _One will suffer in the outer space,_

 _One will perish for helping as the cost._

 _One will find out the truth._

Once the prophecy was over, Dare returned to normal. Everyone was crowding around the person who'd written the prophecy down. People were talking to eachother, some worried and some excited.

"QUIET!" Chiron's voice silenced everyone, and it sent small shivers down my back. Chiron was dangerous when he wanted to be.

"Camp leaders. Come with me to the Big House. Everyone else. Go back to whatever you'd be normally doing." The crowd slowly dispersed, and everyone went back to doing their activities. Except, now everyone was waiting to see who'd they be sending off on the newly prophesised quest. Will and Nico followed Chiron toward the Big House. Percy and Annabeth followed Chiron too.

"Let's go. We'll go find something to busy ourselves with. Maybe we'll go back to Luka." Rowan definitely didn't want to stick around. I shake my head.

"No. I want to eavesdrop." I stated. Rowan shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but there's no way to get in there undetected. Someone will see us."

"I'll become invisible. I'll make you invisible too. We can eavesdrop then." I grab his arm before he can say no and drag him toward the Big House. I turn us invisible on the way, not caring who sees us suddenly disappear.

Once inside, I can hear murmuring voices coming from the main room. Rowan's right behind me as I slowly open the door and walk in. Nobody looks in our direction and I'm grateful. I pull Rowan over to behind the couch. We listen and watch.

"Chiron, who are we going to send? The prophecy said _the Mage, the Healer, the Shifter, the Lost_. That's four people. This isn't good Chiron." A girl with a body of rugby player was talking.

"Yes, Miss la Rue. I know that sending four will be perilous, but we have no choice. A prophecy has been made so we must follow it. We first should first look at each category. We'll look at who the Lost would be."

"Nico. Nico di Angelo would be the Lost", Percy pipes up. I look at Nico who is scowling in Percy's direction.

"I am _not_ the Lost Jackson." His voice is icy and the room drops in temperature. Will wraps his arm over Nico's shoulder, but Nico just shoves him off. "I am _**not**_ going on this quest."

"Mr di Angelo, if you are indeed the Lost, then you will _have_ to go on the quest I'm afraid." Nico huffs but doesn't continue to argue.

"Chiron, if Nico is the Lost, then maybe I might be the Healer. I mean, Apollo would be the obvious choice for the Healer and I'm the only one that can't draw an arrow. I'm only good at healing."

"Solace, if you're doing this for me, I highly suggest reconsidering what the prophecy said. It said; _One will perish for helping as the cost._ That obviously means someone will perish helping the others. And plus, the other Apollo campers would be just as good as you." Will just rolls his eyes and ruffle's Nico's hair.

"So. It has been decided. Will shall be our Healer and Nico shall be our Lost. That leaves us to figure out who the Mage and the Shifter are."

I felt Rowan shift his position and I know we're in trouble. My Meyarin powers make it seem in slow motion but I can't stop him from letting go of my arm. By the time it happens, it's too late. Rowan becomes visible for everyone to see.

"Hi?" He looks sheepish and I feel sorry for him. Chiron doesn't look pleased.

"Mr Laevie, would you kindly tell us how you came to be hiding behind us in plain sight?" He looks in my direction, but no one can see me yet. I'm still invisible and I'm glad of it. My cheeks are hot and I really don't want to be caught on my second day here.

"I-I…" Rowan stutters, not really knowing what to say. I decide to help him out. Reappearing, I calmly explain what we were doing.

"I'm sorry Chiron. I was curious, and I let my curiosity get the better of me. I dragged Rowan into this mess, so you really shouldn't punish him. It was all my doing." I hang my head.  
"Very well Miss Erraeya. Since you've heard this much, there is no point from not letting you hear the rest." I am very thankful Chiron doesn't kick me and Rowan out for eavesdropping.

"Thank you sir." I sat on the ground next to Rowan. He mouthed a thank you and I smiled at him.

"Right, back to where we were before we were interrupted. We still need the Mage and the Shifter. I am guessing the Shifter will be someone who can shapeshift. As for the Mage, I have absolutely no ideas." I nod and try and think. But I can't because of Rowan's aura. It's an interesting colour, a mix of yellows, browns and greens. It's constantly changing. Like the Shifter.

"Chiron! I think I know who the Shifter is. I think it's Rowan." Everyone looks at Rowan again and colour seeps into his checks.

"Is this true Mr Laevie? You can shapeshift into animals?" Rowan swallows. He gives a tentative nod before shaking his head and then nodding again. He sighs.

"It's true Chiron, I can shapeshift. Except, it can only be animals that can fly or woodland animals. Like, I couldn't turn into a lion but I could turn into an eagle." Chiron strokes his beard, thinking. He finally comes to a conclusion.

"It seems like this is becoming easy. Will is the Healer, Nico is the Lost and you, Rowan, are the Shifter. If this is how it is, then I am suspecting that the Mage is a child of Hades. If this is true, then that child must be Aylvair." I know my mouth is open is shock, but I couldn't help it. _Me?_ That couldn't be right. I'd only just arrived at CHB and they were already sending me off on a quest!

"I'm sorry Chiron, but, I've only been here for what? 2 days? I can't go on a quest!" All through this speech, I remember what Chiron told Nico. How Nico couldn't get out of the quest. If Nico couldn't get out of the quest, what hope did I have? Chiron sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"As you heard from me before, Miss Erraeya, if you _are_ the person in this quest, in this case, the Mage, then there is no way you can get out of the quest. You _must_ go."

"But- But…"

"There is to be no more said. We have our four questers. Now, everyone, back to your daily activities." Chiron shooed us out of the Big House.

"Well, I guess we should pack some things for the trip." Will didn't look excited at the prospect that one of us that went on the quest was going to die but there was nothing we could do. Nico, Will, Rowan and I were going on a quest. One of us were going to die.


	12. xi

**Hey guys! I'm back! And… Since I haven't read PJO/HoO for so long, some of the facts might be wrong and I'm very sorry about that. If you have anything to tell me, just leave a comment or a Pm! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters except for my OC's**

xi

"Right, are we all ready?" Nico, Will, Rowan and I all had a backpack each and I carried another backpack each in the pockets of my shorts. They'd protested at first, but I assured them it was fine. They'd finally relented and so our quest began.

We stood just outside of the boarders of CHB, ready to go where we needed. We didn't know what to do to follow the prophecy and nothing was giving us any ideas. Nico stamped his foot in frustration.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stand here like idiots." I nodded in agreement. Taking the paper which held our prophecy, I read though it again.

"'Four will take a stand when the oldest god rises again, the Mage, the Healer, the Shifter, the Lost. One will suffer in the outer space, one will perish for helping as the cost. One will find out the truth.' What does that even mean? Where do we even start?!" Rowan shrugged and Will just lowered his head. Nico just breathed out an angry sigh.

"I think we should go ask someone for some starting help. Maybe…" He trailed off, looking out into the woods. I could tell he was thinking so I didn't speak. After a few minutes, he sighed again.

"I guess we could ask the Roman camp for some help. They _do_ know quite a bit about prophecies." Rowan nodded reluctantly.  
"Okay, we'll go there. But it's a good 4 hour driver away. It'll use up precious time. Do we have that time?" I smile mischievously.

"Oh, we don't have time. But we _do_ have an easier way to get there. A faster way. Probably a more dangerous way, but…" I shrug. "It'll be fun. Com'on!" Taking Will's and Rowan's arm, I activate the shadows around me. I didn't know what the Roman camp looked like, but I didn't need to. Unlike the bubble doors in Medora, I only needed to know one small part of where I was going. I knew the name, so I was fine. The shadows washed over me and made my skin tingle. They tried to grab and drag me into their depths but I resisted. I resisted the shadows.

Soon, we'd made it to the Roman camp. I let go of the boy's arms and Will flopped to the ground and heaved his stomach's contents all over the ground. I wrinkled my nose and looked around, trying to see the camp. Seeing it in the distance, I start to walk toward it.

"Hey Aylvair! Wait up! We have to be careful with the Romans. They'll remember Nico and maybe Will, but they have no clue who we are. We've got to wait for them."

"Well, then they need to hurry up. Will! Nico! Hurry up! We're going to be pushed for time!" I don't know what overcame me but I became grumpy. I cringed at how sharp my voice was and apologised to the two boys.

"Hey, it's fine. But I am hungry. Do you think they'll have food?" I smile at Will as he rubs his stomach.

"I'm sure they'll have food Will."

"Oooh! Goodie." Together, we start walking toward the Roman camp. After a few minutes of walking, we finally find Reyna, the camp leader. Nico and Reyna hug like old friends. Will and Reyna bump knuckles and introduce Rowan and me. Reyna shakes our hands and shows us to her tent.

"Right. So you want our Roman's help with your quest. What's the prophecy?" So we tell her. Two other people, Hazel and Frank, come into the tent and we give them the shorter version of what's occurred. Together, we put our heads together and try and understand what we'll do. We finally find something to do and formulate a sort of plan.

 **Ok, so the next chapters will be a bit smashed together because I've lost some of the motivation for this story. I am truly sorry for that but I will still finish it! I will never leave it unfinished!**


	13. xii

**Ok! So! Another chapter! I'm sorry about the lost interest in this fanfic and I hope you will forgive me for it. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters except the ones I invented myself!**

Xii

The bright balls of gas pierced the darkness. Stars. I love seeing them up in the sky, free. I sigh and watch them twinkle in the black sky. Talking with Reyna, Hazel and Frank had tired me out but the Roman war game was fun. The teams had been Cohorts 1, 4 and 5 attacking while Cohorts 2 and 3 defended. I was working with attacking team with Nico while Will and Rowan had been on the defence. We'd all had lots of fun.

I hear some rustling a few meters away. Sitting up, I watch as the silhouette of a boy approaches. I can't see his face with the firelight from the campfire behind him but I can tell from his walk that it's Rowan. Knowing this, I lie back down.

"Hey. What're you doing out here?" I shrug. I hear and feel him lie down next to me. I sigh again, but this time, the sigh is full of sadness. Tears well in my eyes and I brush them away, not wanting him to see my cry. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), he knows I'm crying.

"What's wrong? Please tell me. I might be able to help." This statement makes me angry. Boys! They were always trying to make things better. They listened yes, but then they'd try and fix things!

"You and no one can help. Who do you think you are? Some prince charming coming to my aid on his fine stead? No! I don't need your help!" I turn onto my side so my back is to him. I feel guilty for raging at him like that, but I couldn't hold it in. I missed my home in Meya. I missed Zains horrible cooking which always resulted in us going to Roka and Kyia's for dinner. I missed Alex and her friends visiting from time to time. I missed the Silverwood and the other Meyarins. But most of all, I missed Aven. I know he's only a wish away from me, but I also know contacting him would be incredibly dangerous.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me while I cry. By the time I stop, I feel better.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. I just…" I look around the Roman camp. With my heightened hearing, I can hear shouts of happiness and peals of laughter. I smile sadly. "I guess I just miss my home. I might not see it again for years, maybe even centuries. I guess I'm homesick." Rowan pulls me closer and holds me. I feel safe in his arms and its comforting. After everything that's happened, I guess I didn't know what the end result would be.

"Hey. It's fine. We all get homesick sometimes. I've never been homesick before, but I guess I've never had a home." I look into Rowan's eyes, surprised.

"You… you don't have a home?" He shakes his head.

"No. My mother died when I was three. Apollo couldn't care for me because, well… You know. He's a God. My mother left me with my uncle, her brother. But he was sexually abusive and I couldn't stay with him. I ran away from home when I was five. I only found CHB a few months ago, so I haven't called it home. Plus, when I found CHB, they were in the middle of a war against Gaia. I didn't know if CHB would survive or not." I shake my head, not wanting to believe what he'd been though. I look into his eyes and see they're full of tears.

"Cry. If you need to cry Rowan, you can do it. I won't judge you. Anyway, you've seen me bawl so it won't make much difference." He smiles and it's a happier smile. I hold him like he held me as he cries. I start to cry too and we hold eachother. It's nice and I can tell we both feel much better after drying out tears.

"Don't worry Aylvair. We'll make it though this. We'll make it and then we'll all take a trip to Meya. You'll see your father again. I promise." I smile against his chest, his whispered words giving me hope. Giving me something to fight for.

 **Yep, it's a short chapter. But that just means they'll be another on the way!**


	14. xiii

**Yep, a third chapter for today! Hope you enjoyed the other chapters! More on the way! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I DO NOT own any of the characters except those I invented myself!**

Xiii

 _Aylvair. Aylvair. Aylvair. Come to me child. Aylvair. Aylvair. Aylvair._

I'm standing in an empty field as big as three football stadiums. In the very middle of the field, is my uncle. He's standing over a gigantic ball of gas. A star.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He looks over at me, but his eyes aren't their usual gold. They're completely ultramarine blue, the pupil non-existent. "Uncle! What's wrong?" I shout but he can't hear me. He straightens and I see his eyes return to their normal golden colour. This only lasts a second before they revert back to blue.

"Aylvair… Help... Zembia... Capture… Everything… Perish…"

"Uncle! I'll help you! Where are you?" Tears are streaming down my cheeks as I run toward my uncle. But I'm not moving. I'm running without moving. I fall to my knees with despair as I watch my uncle touch his hand to the star. I notice his hand has a cut on it and his silver blood is dripping on the ground. "UNCLE!"

My heart pounds as I race toward the tent where the boys are sleeping. It's 6 in the morning and the boys are still sound asleep.

"ROWAN! NICO! WILL! Help! We… need…. Help… uncle… in… trouble…" Rowan wakes with a start, banging his head on the bed above him. Will gasps as Rowan's head collides with his lower back. Rowan curses colourfully as he sits up. He spots me just as I fall to my knees again. I'm sobbing with despair and making Rowan's nightshirt completely wet.

"Hey! Hey. It'll be okay. Just calm down. Tell us what's happened. There there. Everything will be okay. It'll all be okay. It's all okay." His calloused hands rub my back as I start to calm. Nico comes up behind me and holds me as Rowan changes is soaked shirt.

"Aylvair, what's wrong?" I tell them what I saw as more tears threaten to spill. I hold them back, not wanting to look weak.

"My uncle… He's in trouble. I… I don't know what's wrong, but I know he's in trouble. I saw him on this big field. He's in trouble and we need to save him!"

The boys get into action, repacking the things they'd unpacked. In 5 minutes, we were ready. I'd taken the bags and packed them into the pockets of my shorts. We only held weapons each, not counting a sick bag for Will. Reyna, Hazel and Frank had come to say goodbye. We'd told Reyna our plan and she'd approved.

"Safe trip guys. You beat this God and bring him to his knees! Go kick some immortal ass!" I smile sadly at them. I hold onto Will and Rowan's arms as I step into the shadows. This was it. This was what we'd been preparing for. This battle would be my first. It could also be my last.

 **Ok. So. The previous chapters were more boring for me to write. But this next chapter will be the fight so… CAN'T WAIT!**


	15. xiv

**Okay, so. Another chapter the next day. I'm about to finish this fanfic so I hope you've enjoyed it! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters except the ones I made up.**

Xiv

"Woah! I don't think this is going to be a fair battle!" I can only just hear Will over the stormy wind. And I have Meyarin heightened hearing!

"What are we gonna do? We can't beat this thing! He's unbeatable!" Rowan's hand is lifted, trying to keep the dirt swirling into his eyes.

"I don't really know! First thing though, is to let the wind stop so we can hear…" The wind starts to die down just as I'm finishing my sentence. We all cluster together, side to side. Together, we watch a human figure start to form. It's a hideous sight, seeing the muscle and bones connect over bloody tissue.

"What are we waiting for? We should attack now while he's still forming!"

"Not yet Nico. We must see if he's got a weakness. Also, I want to see if I know which God he's the God of. We could use that to our advantage." Nico huffs but I ignore him.

I watch the God's final finishes to his transformation take place. The God is a hideous sight even with his muscles and tissues under his purple skin. His face is half squashed on the left side and he looks a tiny bit like a troll from the Freyan movie Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. He has red veins showing all over his body like tattoos. All in all, the sight is grotesque. And tall. He's not at tall as the Eiffel tower, but close.

"Ahhh! You puny mortals have come to try and stop me. I will see that your demise is quick and painless. Now, ready your weapons!" His voice was old and gruff like an grumpy grandfather. Without all the kindness.

"Sir! Please! Who are you? Where is my uncle?" I shout up at the giant monster.

"You do not know who I am? What uneducated beings are you? I am Zembia! The all mighty God of the world! I am the ruler of all things on this Earth!" His voice thundered down to us, making the ground shake.

"Aylvair, what are we gonna do? That guy's much more powerful than Gaia and she's one of the oldest Goddesses in the world! It took both camps to destroy her! _Both camps!_ We have _no_ chance of beating him!" I look at Nico, knowing his words are true. Almost true.

"Don't worry Nico, we'll figure something out. Just for now, keep him stalling. Talk. See if we can find a weakness." Nico nods.

"What are you idiotic mortals saying? I may be a God but I do not have heightened hearing. No one does!" I frown, deep in thought. Trying to find a loophole.

"So, Zembia. What's your favourite part of Earth to rule over?" I wince at Will's attempt at talking. I can see Rowan and Nico looking at Will oddly.

"What? Aylvair told us to keep him talking. Maybe he has a big ego?" I shake my head and go back to thinking.

' _Wait a second! What did Zembia say about what he rules over?'_ My brain asks me. I go back in my mind a few minutes and try and remember. _"I am Zembia! The all mighty God of the world! I am the ruler of all things on this Earth!"_ Snapping my fingers, I startle Will who's turned into a bit of a nervous wreck.

"Will, are you okay?"

"Ye… Yeah… Sure… I'm fine." He nods his head as he talks and I don't believe him for a minute.

"Will. Everything will be okay. I promise. Plus, you've healed gruesome wounds before. Battles Gaia. Saved the camps. Battling this God will be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, but we knew Gaia's weakness. Zembia has never been mentioned before. We didn't even know he was a God! How the heck are we supposed to defeat him?"

"Leave that to me. I have a plan. But I need you to keep talking. Keep stalling. I'll need all the time that's available. Can you do that?" Will nods. "Great. Can you do it alone? Talk to him alone? If not, that's okay though." Will hesitates before shaking his head.

"I think I'd be okay by myself. But I'd prefer someone to stay with me." I nod in understanding. It would be hard to face a God that no one had heard of before by yourself. I knew I probably couldn't do it. I tapped Rowan and Nico on the shoulders and the four of us huddled together.

"Okay guy. I have a plan. Will and Rowan, you'll stay here and keep the Zembia guy busy. Nico and I will get the things we need to take this guy down. You okay with this plan?" They nod. This was going to be a tough plan to execute.

 **Okay! So. The exciting stuff is coming up! Reviews will help me in the future so if you take the time to review, I thank you immensely!**


	16. xv

**Rightio! The fight! This bit gets exciting! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters excepts the ones I made up.**

Xv

"Okay Nico. We need… That strip. Ooooh! And those. Them too!"

"Ugh! Aylvair, I think we have enough. He's not _that_ big." I sigh and rub the spot between my eyebrows.

"Nico, this guy is huge! And anyway, it's easier for me to shrink things than it is for me to make them bigger. So, I think if we make it too big, it won't matter as much. If we make it too small, this plan won't work." Nico sighs in defeat and lugs the metal I'd pointed to over to where we're sitting. I'm holding a blow torch and melding the metal together to make it sturdy enough to hold the God while also casting spells on it to make sure the God can't get out.

"Aylvair, can I meld for a few minutes? You can cast the spell after. I just need a rest or I won't be able to shadow travel back to Will and Rowan." I shake my head while I continue to meld and cast spells on a sheet of metal.

"Nico, I'm sorry. If you really can't shadow travel all the way back, I'll help you shadow walk. But this needs to be perfect because we won't get another chance. Please understand!" Nico shakes his head making his black hair droop in his eyes. I get up and brush the hair away. "Hey. What's wrong? I know you're tired, but we need to keep going." I tilt his head so I can look him in the eyes. I see them tearing up and some of the tears spill. I wipe them away gently with my hand. "Hey. Hey. Everything will be okay. I promise. What's wrong?"

"I… I can't let you go back. You… you could be killed, and it would be all my fault." I shake my head.

"Nico, if I die, it won't be your fault. It would be no one's fault except Zembia's. And anyway, you're not the only one who's not gonna let me die." Nico huffs out a laugh and I smile. "We'll get through this. Together. We'll all get through this. I promise. I promise." I rub Nico's back and we comfort eachother.

We're both stressed and are finally feeling the pressure of what we must do. It weighs us down. But it also makes us fight harder to get the burden off our shoulders.

"Lord Zembia! I challenge you to a duel! I win, you have to get into this sphere and not try and get out. If you win, you get to kill us in any way you wish." Rowan turns to look at where Nico and I appear out of the shadows.

"Aylvair! What do you think you're doing?!" I ignore him and walk closer to Zembia. I can feel the God's stare on me as I draw my blade. He starts to laugh and the sound is deep and rumbling, making the ground shake again.

"Ha ha ha! You? A wee child? Could beat _me_ in a battle? Ha ha ha! No chance. But I guess it'll get your death over quick and easy. Okay. We'll duel. But first, how do we win?"

"First person to pin their opponent to the ground for 10 seconds or until a person puts the other in a position where the only option is death." The God laughs again.

"Very well mortal. Let's see how long you last in a duel against the unbeatable Zembia!" I put my hand out and we shake.

 **Okay! This chapter will be short because I want the WHOLE battle to go into another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. xvi

**Ahhh! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters except those that I created.**

 **THE FIGHT BEGINS!**

Xvi

"Ready…" Rowan and Nico found my uncle and he's now in a bone prison that Nico made. His eyes are still the ultramarine blue and it just makes me want to kill Zembia more. "Set…" I look at Will and he smiles sadly. Rowan and Nico's faces are full of worry, but I ignore them. I know what I'm doing and I know how to win this thing.

"GO!" Zembia runs toward me at full pelt. His first mistake. Just as he swings his battle axe, I slide under his legs and come up behind him. He's so big, it takes him double the time to realise what's happened. Just as he turns, I blast his leg with shadows making it start to disappear. I don't expect the shadows to make his whole leg disappear, but I do expect it to distract him. Fortunately, my plan works. He's so engaged in trying to get his leg free of shadows that he doesn't notice it when I blast his face with light. I can't help but laugh at the sight of the huge God with his leg stuck in darkness and his head in blinding light. I finish the plan off with a blast of arrows from my Jarnock pipe. The arrows don't do much in the way of bleeding. But they distract him, so he falls over and hits the ground where I'd piled up some tough bones. His head hits the bones, shattering them. Knocking him out.

"Aylvair! Oh my Greek Gods! Aylvair!" I turn and see my uncle's eyes have returned to normal and he's weeping.

"Uncle. Please don't cry! I'm fine. We're all fine." I hold his hand while he wipes his tears. I wish I could banish the stupid bars that block us, but I know that if Zembia wakes, Aven could do something that might ruin the plan. I tell him so and he nods in understanding.

"Aylvair! Look out!" I look over at the God.

"8…" His hand twitches and I'm nervous he won't stay down.

"9…" He gets to his knees and I know I'm running out of time. I put on a burst of speed and knock him on the head, hard enough to get him down again. Also breaking my arm in the process. The crack rings out across the field just as Zembia falls to the ground.

"10. Aylvair wins the duel!" I grimace as I feel my arm healing slowly. I pull some Laendra from my pocket and chew on the petals. I save the juice for later.

"Right. Now for the last part of our plan. Let's get into action!" I stand up and sway a bit. My head is pounding and I feel dizzy.

"Hey! Hey! Let me handle the rest. You've done enough. Will! Come heal her! I got ya. Hey. Everything will be okay. I got ya." I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me off my feet.

"Hey! Put. Me. Down! It wasn't my legs that got broken! I'm fine!" I try and get out of his grip but he just tightens it.

"No. You need to rest. Tell me what to do. I'll do it." I give in and tell him what to do. Together, with my magic and his and Nico's strength, we're able to semi lift Zembia's body into the sphere. He struggled the whole time but my magic stopped him from breaking away from us.

"You cannot do this to me! I am the God of the Earth! No one will stop me! No one _can_ stop me! I am invincib…" The sphere is closed around him, stopping him from his further rant.

"Okay. Rowan, you ready?" He smiles.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smile in return.

"Good luck. And come back in one piece will ya?" He chuckles and transforms. The light from his transformation is blinding and we all look away. When I look back again, Rowan's transformed into a magnificent beast. I go up to him and pet his head.

"I know I've said this already, but good luck. I _need_ you to come back. And not in body. In soul too. You've helped me so much and I cannot express how much I owe you. But if you can do this last thing, I will forever be in your dept." Rowan the creature's nuzzles his head against my neck. Tears are pouring down my face as I fling my arms around his neck, holding on tight.

"You _have_ to come back. Nico needs you. Will needs you. I need you. Come back safe." I let him go and step back. Nico puts his arm around my shoulders and Will puts his on Nico's. We're in a line, all knowing that this could be the end. Rowan the creature shrieks into the sky and lifts the sphere. At first, it doesn't look like it'll lift. But Rowan pulls and lifts and soon, both creature and God, are in the sky.

"Good luck, Rowan. Come back safe."

 **Right! I'm done for the day. Next chapter tomorrow!**


	18. xvii

**The final battle! Who will win?! Read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters except the ones I created.**

Xvii

10 minutes. Half an hour. A whole hour. Rowan didn't return. I started to get worried and tried to go after him, but Will and Nico held me down. I couldn't shadow with them because that would mean they would also get stuck in space and since they were mere mortals, they wouldn't survive. Even though I pleaded and begged, they wouldn't let go. Tears fall down my cheeks and I wipe them away.

"He's been gone too long! We need to help him! _I_ need to go see if he's okay! LET… ME… GO!" I'm finally able to break free of Nico's grasp, already having shoved off Will's. I quickly trave by the shadows into the sky.

I see Rowan and Zembia battling in the stratosphere. It's a little hard to breath but I make the effort. I can't change into the same creature as Rowan but because I'm Meyarin, I'm able to survive longer than a normal mortal in the stratosphere. Unfortunately, the battle isn't going our way. Rowan has cuts and bruises all over his body. Zembia has the upper hand and is fighting vigorously. It's not a fair fight and he hasn't kept his deal to not try and break out of the metal sphere. I watch as Zembia raises his fist and deals a final blow to Rowan's head. His body goes limp and I'm only semi-conscious of what I do next.

"Oi! You great ugly beast!" I pelt light at his head again, but he ducks so the light doesn't affect him.

"Ahhh! The little girl mortal has come to try and finish me again. It's such a pity…" He stops mid-sentence again as his head fills with greenery that normally wouldn't be found out in space. I send a silent prayer to the Jarnocks, thanking them for their power over the forests. His body explodes and the little pieces left float off into space.

I don't stop to see if he builds himself again. I shadow straight to where Rowan is floating, lifeless. Taking his arm, I shadow quickly to where I left Will and Nico.

"Help! He's not breathing! We need to revive him! Help!" I land on the ground with a thud. Will and Nico rush over and badger me with questions. I answer them as quickly as possible and give them a short recount of what had happened. Will used his healing magic, but it didn't do anything. Again and again and again. Nothing made Rowan stir though. Soon, Will was weak from using too much of his magic. I curse and try and use my powers over the dead to revive him.

"Aylvair. Aylvair. Stop. It's no use." Nico grabs my arm, stopping me from using my powers further. "Aylvair. The battle is over. I'm sorry. He's dead." I can't believe it. My brain can't comprehend it. And yet, it pounds those 2 words over and over again.

 _He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._

 **Yep. Rowan is dead. Or is he? Find out in the next chapters!**


	19. xviii

**Okay. This is probably one of the most important lessons in life. Learn and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni Or Rick Riordan and I** **DO NOT** **own any of these characters except the ones I made myself!**

Xviii

The war against Zembia is over. I think to myself as I make my way to my father's throne room. ' _The war is over. Yet, the prophecy is still to be fulfilled. Yes, the oldest God rose again. Yes, one suffered in the outer space. Zembia suffered. He perished, never to be seen again hopefully. Again, yes. One perished at the cost for helping. Rowan perished. The last line is yet to be filled though. One will find out the truth. What's that supposed to mean?'_ My thoughts tumbled around in my head as I tried to come up with possible meanings.

"Child. Welcome. I see Nico told you where to find me." My lowered head doesn't want to move from its comfortable position against my chest but I know it would be rude to keep looking at the ground.

"Father. Please. Let me see him." I watch as my father thinks about this. He scratches his head and sighs.

"Very well. But remember. You mustn't linger too long. The dead are dead. If you do not come out in 10 minutes, I will assume the dead have taken you." I shiver at the thought of the dead touching me but I really wanted to see Rowan one last time.

"Thank you father." I run to the doorway to Elysium. As I walk though it, I'm reminded of when I first came to Earth.

When I first see Elysium, I'm surprised at how little the number of people here are. I suppose more people are in the houses or in the trees scattered across the field but I can't be sure. I walk through the fields at a fast pace, trying to find Rowan as quickly as possible.

"Aylvair! What…" I see his familiar face full of concern and worry under a big oak. He stands up and I run to him. I wrap my arms around his torso and he folds his around me. The tears that didn't appear when I was still processing what had happened finally come. I'm reduced to a slobbery mess but Rowan doesn't seem to mind. He whispers soothing words into my hair, his warm breath against my scalp.

"Rowan! You… You died! And it's all my fault!" I fall to my knees and he falls with me, clutching me close.

"Aylvair! Look at me. It wasn't your fault. I died saving you. It was my choice and I _chose_ to die for you. You can't change the past Aylvair. Carry on. Go into your future." I sob again and he holds me close. I feel safe in his arms and I don't want to let go. I can't let go. Rowan had been there for me since the start and I couldn't let him go.

"Aylvair. You have 3 minutes left. You must go now otherwise you'll be stuck here." He tries to pry my fingers off him but I just tighten my grip.

"No! Rowan, I will never leave you! You've done so much for me. I will do this for you."

"Aylvair, I don't wish this on you. You have to let go. Let go of me and go into your future. It waits brightly for you and I don't want to be the reason you don't continue."

"But if I leave, I'll never see you again!"

"Wrong. You'll see me when your time is up. But your time isn't now. It isn't yet. Go Aylvair. If you want to make me happy, let go. Let go of me and find happiness in the world around you. I may not be with you in body, but I will always be with you in spirit. Remember that _Siluta_. Remember that forever." I suddenly sit up.

"How do you know that word?!" He chuckles and it's music to my ears.

"Not now. When we meet again _Siluta_. When we meet again." He starts to fade and I clutch him tighter.

"When we meet again _Siluta_. Let go. Move on."

"No! Not yet! I'm not ready! No! Please!" I fall to my knees and they bang hard against dirt floor. I'm back in my father's throne room but he's not there. No one is there. I hear whispers but I don't know if they're real or not. My head is pounding as it remembers Rowan's last words before he properly disappeared.

"Move on and remember."

 **Okay. That's pretty much it. One more chapter left.**


	20. xix

**Yay! We have finally come to end! Enjoy!**

 **Final disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni OR Rick Riordan. I am myself and will never be anyone else.**

 **I** **DO NOT** **own any of the characters apart from those I created. And now, even those I created are in the past. So technically those characters are no longer mine. They belong in the past.**

 **Let the final chapter begin!**

Xix

"Ready Aylvair? Remember, you may not be able to come back." I look into my uncle Aven's eyes.

After I'd visited Rowan, I'd come back to CHB where some of the campers were surrounding Aven, listening to tales that I'd heard as a child. The Meyarin tales brought back memories and made me tear up. Once finished with the tale he's started, Aven and I took a walk around camp. We visited Luka and together, I found out the truth about Aven. Luka had also known about Zembia's power over Aven but had kept it a secret. I'd been angry that they hadn't told me but I also understood why.

This is where the last line of the prophecy came true. _One will find out the truth._ That "one" was me and the truth was about Aven. There. Prophecy fulfilled.

"Ummm… Aylvair? I'm not so sure about this anymore. I don't… I don't think they'll accept me back." I take my uncle's hand and squeeze it.

"Uncle, I can promise you. They _will_ accept you back. In the event that they don't though, we can always come back here. Luka said so himself that you could live with him and help him in the weaponry. And anyway, why wouldn't they take you back?"

"Well, for starters. They won't believe our story. And even if you try and tell them what happened, they'll think I've claimed you. No. This is a horrible idea." He started to shrink away from the doorway I'd created between the shadows but I held onto his hand tighter.

"Uncle. Listen to me." I made him turn his head so he was facing me squarely. "A wise man once told me that we have to move on. If the other Meyarins don't accept our story, then that's their problem. Not ours. They need to move on. Just like we're doing." He smiles and brings me in for a bear hug.

"What would I do without you? You've saved me way too many times." I smile against his chest.

"Aven, just promise me something. That you will never keep a secret that big from me again. Promise me."

"I promise." We part and together, walk into the shadows.

Our past is behind us. Our future ahead. I wanted to stay with Rowan, stay forever in the past. I didn't wish to travel into the future, scared of what lay ahead. Because of this, I continued my journey in between the past and future.

I held my head high.

And lived in the present.

 **Believe me, I'm sad to leave this fanfic behind but hey! Who knows? I might make a few more chapters about Aylvair and her family in the future.**


	21. xx Author's Note

**Just remember!**

 **Live in the present. Don't dwell on what might've happened in the past or what could happen in the future.**

 **Don't forget those you love, they will always be with you. Maybe not in body, but always in spirit.**

 **There is a sort-of-famous quote that I once heard. It said something like;**

" **Everyone has 3 deaths.**

 **The first death is when you die here on Earth, when your body stops functioning. When your lungs and your bones stop working. This is your first death.**

 **The second death is when friends and family send you to your grave. Whether that be cremation or just the traditional burial. This is the second death.**

 **The last death is when your name is uttered for the very last time. This could be by family, friends or even just because you became famous after your death. This is the last death."**

 **This quote is true for everyone. If you remember someone, then they will never die in spirit. They will never cease to exist. They are always with you.**

 **If you have any questions, thoughts or just want to talk to me, you can contact me at**

 **bookmania4evr – email**

 **bookmania_forever – Instagram**

 **Or just Pm me.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this story!**

 **Elfie out.**


End file.
